


Unia — unelmia

by ChristianHowe



Series: Child of the Wild [2]
Category: Cain's Offering, Finnish Music RPF, Sonata Arctica, Sydänpuu (Band), The Dark Element (Band)
Genre: Bestiality (?), Knotting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristianHowe/pseuds/ChristianHowe
Summary: Jani dreams.The `Child of the Wild' series is spun off Goldscythe's `Nuclear Winter'. This part takes place during Jani's adolescence.





	1. Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goldscythe (Darial_Kuznetsova)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darial_Kuznetsova/gifts).

>   * Uni(a) and unelm(i)a are Finnish for 'dream(s)'. While the former refers to dreaming while sleeping, the latter also implies a wish.
>   * Äiti is Finnish for mother.
>   * Pyry is a Finnish name, typically a male name, rarely given to a female. It means snow flurry.
>   * Lumi is another Finnish name, mostly for women. It means snow.
>   * Tuhka means ash (cinders).
>   * Koivu means birch.
>   * Pikkuinen (here) means little one.
>   * Tuuli means wind.
> 
> Beta by Helena Snow-Renn is highly appreciated. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.

* * *

Jani is running. He's out of breath and his calf muscles are burning, but he's determined to not let Pyry win. Of course, he knows that he has no chance against his friend. A tiny voice in his head suggests that if Pyry were nice he'd let Jani win a race from time to time, but Jani silences the voice immediately: Pyry would never be anything but honest with him. If that means Jani is never going to win against him, it's a price he's happy to pay.

He is now approaching the edge of the forest. As Jani gathers his last ounce of strength to reach it, he can hear Pyry closing up. A small smile that's grim with satisfaction spreads on Jani's face when Pyry is close enough that Jani can hear that the other is also panting. He doesn't get to enjoy his little triumph for long, however, when his foot catches on a tree root and he trips. His momentum carries him forward and sends him tumbling head over heels a couple of times before he lands face first in the snow.

When the world stops spinning and Jani raises his head, he meets a pair of pale grey-brown eyes that are filled with laughter. "Yeah, don't be worried that I might have hurt myself," he mutters good-naturedly as he sits up and takes inventory of his body. He's barely convinced himself that nothing is broken when Pyry nudges his shoulder and begins to lick his face.

Laughing, Jani wraps his arms around his friend's neck and tries to wrestle him down. Again, he stands no chance, and as soon as he lets go, Pyry gives his face another lick before he scampers away and returns with the hat Jani has lost during his fall.

"You're the best," Jani informs him as he shakes the snow out of the hat and pulls it over his head again. "Äiti keeps telling me I need a keeper, and you're doing a good job of keeping me out of trouble. Of course," he laughs, "you're also the one who usually drags me into it. Or no, it's probably more the other way round," he admits when Pyry cocks his head.

"Anyway, you won, and I think I'd better hurry to get back home," Jani announces after a critical glance at the sky. The clouds have darkened and the wind has picked up. It was Pyry's suggestion to race him and Jani understands that his friend has tried to return him to the safety of the settlement before the storm breaks loose.

Scrambling back onto his feet, Jani feels a little guilty. He's a wind shaman, after all, so he should have been more aware of the gathering storm, but he tends to forget about his own safety. Maybe Äiti has a point. Well, he's aware of the danger now.

Pyry stays at his side as Jani starts his way down the gentle slope that'll take him to the Altaria settlement. In the distance, he can already see the smoke rising from the goahtis, but it gets more and more diffuse as they approach. The wind is getting increasingly stronger now, too, and Jani realises that he isn't going to make it.

Panic rises in him for a moment: Being caught in a blizzard out in the open can – and has – cost people their lives, people he's known for a long time, people who were aware of the danger. Unlike him, these people lost their lives when they couldn't find shelter in time while hunting or gathering wood, tasks that are vital for the survival of the settlement. Jani, however, went out and lost track of time while playing with Pyry and his family.

A second later, his fear subsides when Pyry pushes him down and lays on top of him. Covered by the solid weight, Jani knows that he's safe, that nothing bad will happen to him. Mindful of the risks now, he wiggles his hands between them in order to protect his fingers from frostbite, then he resigns himself to waiting out the storm.

Pyry shifts around on top of him until he's satisfied to have Jani's body covered as best as he can. Then he raises his head and howls to let his pack know that he's safe. Äiti, too, will hear the howling and know that Jani is with Pyry. He'll still get an earful from her later for being so irresponsible, but he knows that he deserves it. The main thing is that she knows he's safe.

Belatedly, Jani remembers to pull up his scarf to cover his face before burying it against Pyry's soft fur. The warm, firm weight covering him feels good...

_"...and we're almost out of firewood."_

_"Huh?" Jani wakes up with a start. There's no blizzard, and instead of being held down in the snow by the alpha of the wolf pack that inhabits the surrounding forest he's on his pallet, covered by a woollen fleece and a reindeer pelt, with Äiti hovering over him and reminding him of his household tasks._

_Jani gets up reluctantly, but once he's fully awake he hurries to finish his chores: the sooner he's done here, the sooner he can return to the forest to his pack, his other family._

* * *


	2. Past

* * *

It's too late to turn around. When he notices the scent, Jani realises that he's already far beyond the border of the pack's territory. In hindsight he wonders briefly how he could have missed the markers, but the explanation is simple. He hasn't fed in days and when he chased the hare he was too tired and hungry to pay attention to his surroundings. His lack of awareness is now going to cost him his life.

The alpha he's facing is impressive. A male in his prime with grey-hazel eyes and fur that's almost white except for light grey specks on his back and tail. His body is strong and muscular and there isn't an ounce of uncertainty in his demeanour as he stares at Jani, who immediately averts his eyes, flattens his ears, and sinks down into a crouch.

Jani knows that trespassing almost invariably results in the death of the invader. Exhausted and weakened by hunger, he's in no position to fight or run. Even though he's heard of the rare situation where a trespasser has been spared, he knows that this isn't such an occasion: The last thing he'd noticed from the corners of his eyes before casting them down was a pure-white female who is a little less sleek than one would expect. There's no chance the alpha will let a rival live when he needs to secure the scarce prey in his territory for his pregnant bitch.

Suddenly, Jani feels a sense of great calm settle over him. Maybe it's time to conclude this journey that has brought him nothing but hardship. Being ended by this magnificent wolf is almost a privilege, especially for a misfit like him. He'd left his pack to find a mate, but although his parents had tried hard to teach him, he'd found himself unprepared for life on his own in the hostile arctic wilderness. His hunting skills were poor and he'd been close to starvation when he'd – by coincidence – stumbled unto the hare tracks. Although he's convinced that his pack, led by his parents, would welcome him back, returning is no longer an option because he lost all sense of location within days of leaving them.

No, this is the end. Jani is what no wolf should ever be, he's alone. With his final breath, he conjures up the image of his mother as he waits for the alpha to tear into him.

However, there's no growling, no sharp teeth ripping him apart. Instead, a warm tongue licks over his face. When he opens his eyes, the alpha meets them. Next to him stands the bitch who watches them from pale yellow eyes. The alpha nudges his shoulder before turning around and leaving without looking back while Jani stares at his back in disbelief. The lingering bitch cocks her head and glares at him... or no, it isn't really a glare, more like an expression of amused resignation, just like the way his mother used to look at him when he was once again too slow to comprehend what she wanted him to do.

Eventually, the alpha stops and turns around after all. Jani can sense his impatience and he's about to lower his head again, but the message he sees in the grey-brown eyes is clear.

It's time to go home.

* * *


	3. Present

* * *

Pride swells in his heart as Jani turns his head and watches the three youngsters following him. They're adorable in their determination and although they've known him all their lives he is again amazed by the trust they put in him. Jani swallows. He'd better not disappoint their trust. Their lives and that of their parents depend on him.

He focuses on the hare tracks before them. Jani would have wished for larger prey, but he'd take on anything that they could get their teeth into. Also, even hunting a hare poses a challenge: despite being eager and purposeful the youngsters are also inexperienced. Just like Jani himself had been eleven moons ago when he'd inadvertently ventured into the foreign pack's territory while chasing – also – a hare...

Jani frowns as he returns his attention to the hare's track. It isn't like him to be distracted on a hunt, not since Pyry began training him. He's learned his lesson and has been a diligent hunter ever since, so what is it with him today?

Deep down inside, he knows, though. He isn't the only one who's distracted. A few days ago he'd noticed that although her hunting skills were still as close to perfection as Jani could imagine, Lumi was off her game. It wasn't that she'd made mistakes but her moves were no longer the weightless dance he'd always admired her for. Then, once they'd killed their prey she hadn't eaten her share. Also, her eyes appeared shinier and her coat fluffier. Pyry hadn't appeared to be worried, so Jani hadn't been sure if he was seeing things, but when he'd woken up today he'd known that something was different.

It had taken him a moment, but when her changed scent had slowly seeped into his nostrils it had made him feel dizzy – in a good sense. In fact, it had been the most delightful fragrance he'd ever smelled and he'd immediately become addicted to it, realising that he wanted to smell this, her, for the remainder of his life. He'd wanted nothing more than to bury his nose in her fur. And then there was the warm feeling in his lower body...

He'd whined softly and got up on shaky legs, torn between ambling over to Lumi's place in the den or fleeing, fully aware that she's Pyry's mate, not his. And yet...

Under her mesmerising scent Jani had failed to notice that of his alpha. It was only when he'd looked at her that he was met by Pyry's eyes. Jani wasn't sure what exactly it was that he'd read in them but he thought he recognised understanding, paired with compassion – and a plea to be left alone.

Remembering that Lumi hadn't fed properly in days, Jani had decided to take the cubs hunting for food for their mother. That self-appointed task has brought them here, following the tracks of the hare. Turning around once more, Jani is satisfied that the young wolves are treading in his footsteps, just like they've been taught.

Right behind him is Pikkuinen. Initially the runt of the litter, thus his name, he's grown to be the strongest of the cubs and looks almost like his father. He is followed by Koivu, who has white fur that is strewn with thin black strands and reminds a little of birch bark. The only female, Tuhka, named for the dark grey coat on her back, concludes their hunting party.

Just then, Jani's sharp eyes spot two tiny black dots in the snow at a distance. He signals the cubs to prepare for the chase, then they're onto their prey. The hare is fleeing lightning fast, but it doesn't stand a chance against its pursuers. When Jani catches up with it he wonders for a second if he should let one of the cubs accomplish the kill but decides against it: this hare is intended for Lumi, and Jani will take the cubs on another hunt after taking the meat back to the den. He leaps and sinks his teeth into the hare, instantly breaking its neck.

The cubs join his triumphant howl that announces to Pyry and Lumi that their hunt has been successful.

When they return to the den, Pyry awaits them outside. Jani makes to lay the hare down, but before he can let it slip from his jaws, Pyry nudges him toward the den entrance. Jani is confused. Even here, the enchanting scent is so strong that he's having a hard time staying outside instead of running to her who smells so irresistible. Yet Pyry nudges him again. Is it possible...?

Pyry turns his back to him and barks at the cubs, then runs off with them following him, leaving Jani behind.

For a seemingly infinite time Jani stands there, watching them disappear in the distance, wondering what's going on and what he's supposed to do. But then a low growl emanates from the den, a sound that, together with the scent, is doing weird things to his lower body. He finds it impossible to resist the call. After inhaling the sweet fragrance once more, he enters the den.

Inside, he's met by Lumi, but it's a transformed Lumi. She's no longer the mother of the cubs he's trained with, but she's a female in heat, in need – in need _for him_ to breed her! Realisation hits him like a blow. Or is this a test? Has Pyry taken the young away to see if Jani will challenge him as the alpha, Lumi's mate, the only one whose offspring she's allowed to bear?

Lumi's scent is overlaid by the spicier, muskier scent of the alpha male, yet that, too, differs from the scent Jani knows as Pyry's. It, too, fills him with want, desire, need, and it takes him a moment to recognise that what he also smells is Pyry's seed. Hot and cold flashes run through Jani as he remembers from his childhood that two lesser males in his former pack used to mount each other.

A soft whine rouses him from his memories and Jani notices belatedly that he's still carrying the hare in his mouth. His heart is beating fast as he approaches Lumi and lays the hare before her. Her pupils are huge in the dim light as she invites him to share the meal.

When they've eaten their fill, Lumi begins to lick the blood off Jani's snout, then she lets her tongue lave his face. After a moment's hesitation, he returns her action and for a while they lick each other. Then, and Jani still isn't sure if this is really happening, Lumi starts scenting him. If earlier he'd wanted nothing more than to bury his nose in her fur and inhale her, he's still having a hard time believing that he's now invited, encouraged even, to do just that.

Jani has never been more euphoric than in this moment. His penis is throbbing and he feels a knot forming, for the first time in his life. He's seen this in other males but didn't think it would ever happen to him as he was sure he'd never find a mate. While Lumi is Pyry's mate, Jani now understands that both Pyry and Lumi want him to breed her, too. Otherwise he wouldn't be here right now.

They continue to scent each other, but Jani can feel Lumi growing impatient. Although he wants this to last forever, he doesn't fault her, he's aware that it's her body's imperative to be bred. When she lets out a whine that implies pain before presenting her rear to him, Jani doesn't hesitate any longer.

He isn't even sure if he could have hesitated had he wanted to. From between her hind legs, the alluring scent is strongest, drawing him in, making it impossible to resist. Jani's penis is throbbing stronger now and every thought is driven from his mind other than that he _must_ mount her now.

Placing himself behind her, Jani howls from the heat he encounters as he pushes inside her. It engulfs first the head of his penis and makes him stall his movement as he's too overwhelmed to continue. After a moment, he pushes deeper until his budding knot comes to rest against her entrance. Lumi presses back until he's forced the knot into her as well. Her strong inner muscles ripple as they hold him tight inside her and massage his erection and knot. He makes small thrusts with his hips until his penis swells to the point where he cannot move any longer.

Jani bites Lumi's neck gently, howling and growling alternately as he fills her with his seed, over and over, again and again, every time thinking that the waves of pleasure that threaten to make him pass out can't gain any more intensity, but proved wrong every time. They remain like this for an infinity.

When her grip eventually loosens and Jani slips out, he's hurting. His soul is in agony because their coupling is now over, but then Lumi gives his face a single, exhausted lick and the only pain he still feels is the one coming from his overused genitals.

He isn't aware that he's fallen asleep next to Lumi until another tongue licks his face again: Pyry. The alpha lays down on Jani's other side, and the last thing he hears is the scampering of small feet as the cubs, too, enter the den and find their sleeping places.

_"Our child is no longer a child," Mielikki says slowly. "I only wish there were someone here for him to love and maybe one day have a family with."_

_Toivo nods gravely. The settlement is small and Jani is the only adolescent. He won't find a partner among the Altaria._

His mother's words filter into his dreams as he watches the tiny bitch with blue eyes and a red coat struggle to catch her brother's tail. They've named her Tuuli because she's as swift as the wind.

She's also his daughter.

When he wakes up he'll tell Äiti to stop worrying.

Jani already has a family.

* * *


End file.
